Tough Around the Edges
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Two new girls are in town, and they're sisters. What kinds of adventures, and feelings will come towards the gang, more specifically, Knuckles and Shadow? shadowoc, sonamy, knuxoc.
1. someone new

"Tough Around the Edges:  
Chapter One;  
Someone New."

Another visit from Knuckles, and Shadow, and it ended horribley,... as usual. Shadow just left, as Knuckles yelled: "That's it! I'm outta here!" Knuckles slammed the door behind him, and walked opposite of Shadow.

-- With Shadow

Shadow walked around for a while. He had no intentions of returning to Sonic, soon. He, all of a sudden saw a guy fly passed him, less than an inch away from hitting him.

He looked down the alley he was thrown out of, and saw a girl. He couldn't make much detail out of her, though. When the last guy fell, she looked out, seeing the guy she just threw charging at her, with a different person right in front of him, and staring at her. Shadow looked back, and kicked the guy backwards.

He turned to the girl, who grew a smirk on her face. She began to, slowly, applaude. "Wow,..." She started, as she came out of the alley. "that was quite a performance. Normally, I don't see guys who are all that powerful." She said.

She had dark blue, mysterious eyes, with dark purple fur,... really dark, almost black. She was wearing a black tank-top with a skull, and crossbones as a design. She was also wearing a black jacket, a pair of dark red, denim capris, with black boots.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Shadow said, darkly.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Shadow gave her a smug smile. "Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog,... you?" He asked.

She grew the same grin. "Name's Phase. Phase Blackout." She said.

"Well, this is the first time I've seen you around here,... you new to town?" Shadow asked.

"Moved here last night, I'm already memorizing the town, so no need, if you want to give me a tour." She answered, coldly. Shadow's eyes lit up in realization.

"What? You think I'm like them? Please,... there's a more likely chance of me getting drunk than me trying to hitch you." Shadow informed her. The smirk returned.

"Good! If you were, you'd end up worse than them." She snarled. Shadow smirked at the girl, then, in a flash, she was off.

_"Phase Blackout? I wonder what I have to look forward to."_ With that thought in mind, Shadow went home.

-- With Knuckles

Knuckles stomped into Mighty's gym. Mighty, being at the counter, stared at the raged echidna. "Sonic?" He questioned, calmly.

"Yes." He grumbled, as he started towards the counter.

"Do I want to know?" He asked.

"No!" He said.

"All I need to know, so, which coarse, today?" Mighty asked.

"Sparring. You better have someone good, this time!" He threatened him.

"Oh, don't worry. I have just the one." Mighty convinced him. Without any further delay, he led Knuckles to the sparring ring.

In the ring was a large, brown bear, and a female hedgehog. The female had golden eyes, and white fur. She was, currently, wearing black shorts, with a red t-shirt, and blue shoes.

"Who's that?" Knuckles asked. He knew the bear as Collosal, but he didn't know the girl.

"More than likely, your next opponent, she's been here, all day." Mighty answered. Knuckles glared, and crossed his arms. "Her name is Rough, or something like that. She's new, and she's been beating every person who stepped in, today. She's really good, Knuckles." Mighty assured him.

They turned back to see Collosal being thrown, and flopped, like a pancake. Rough, as she was called, then used both her hands to pin him in a constrictor hold. "Gonna say it, yet?" She asked.

"Ne...ver." He grunted out. She sighed. She then dragged him as she flopped back, and without even trying, she used her legs to flip him, and gave him a very firm, chocker grip. "I give!" He finally got out.

She let the large bear go, folded her hands, and held them up, in victory, smiling as she did so. "Got time for one more, Rough?" Mighty asked, bringing Knuckles over.

"He any good, because the last round went _way_ to quickly." She said.

"He made the spar wall on his first day." Mighty answered. She thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Why not?" She said.

Mighty left the two. The whistle was heard, and Knuckles was already sending quick punches at her, which she was barely able to dodge. He slammed a fist to the ground, which was only an inch away from hitting her head, and she tripped him. She threw a punch to the ground, but Knuckles only roled out of the way, and toppled her, holding her by the wrists. "Girls, like you, shouldn't be cocky." Knuckles breathed out.

She flipped him with a single role, and got up, ready to attack, rage fueling her. She through some kicks, and a couple punches, before Knuckles toppled her again, but, this time, she used her body to flip him, and ended up on top. "And guys, like you, shouldn't be overconfident." She breathed.

Knuckles not feeling as angry, finally said something. "There is no way to decide a winner, we both know the best moves." He stated.

Rough nodded, still panting, heavily. "Agreed." She said. They both stood up. Rough stuck out her gloved hand. "Rough Blackout, what's your name?" She asked the breathless echidna.

Knuckles grew a small smile. "Knuckles." He said, shaking her hand. She looked at him, shocked.

"Knuckles? As in Knuckles the Echidna, stongest bare fisted fighter Knuckles?" She asked. Knuckles let go of her hand, and scratched the back of his head.

"Yep!" He simpley said.

"Awsome! You are awsome! I've been trying to catch up to your thug record for years!" Rough said. Knuckles chuckled. His most guys punched world record was still pretty high, especially considering the fact he still hits people.

"Cool! So, I guess punching people is like a hobbey, for you?" He questioned.

"Only if it's important, or if I'm ticked, and believe me, my older sister ticked me off, today." She said with a sigh.

"What she do?" Knuckles asked.

"She ditched me! Decided that roaming town was better than celebrating us, finally getting settled, after years of moving. We were supposed to go to that new food joint, here. It's a restaurant we haven't seen since we were kids." She explained.

"You mean Great Goods?" Knuckles asked. She nodded. "Well, my friends, and I are heading there, tomarrow. Would ya like to join us?" He asked. She lit up.

"Sure! I'd have to talk to my sister, first. She has this thing with..."

"Boys?" Knuckles asked.

"People." She answered.

"Oh, well, if it helps, your sister can come." Knuckles said.

"That sounds good, but, I'm just sayin' this now, Knuckles, when you meet my sister, you wouldn't believe we're related." Rough exclaimed, laughing nervously, then sighing.

"No worries! I'll see ya tomarrow!" Knuckles said, leaving.

"Later!" Rough said, waving.

_"Rough Blackout? This should be interesting!"_ Knuckles thought, heading back to Angel Island.

* * *

hope ya liked it


	2. trust and reunions

"Chapter Two:  
Trust and Reunions"

Sonic was about to start asking Knuckles if he wanted to go to Great Goods, but the echidna waved him off, saying he was going anyway, so there was no point in asking. Amy had returned with a Shadow who had been hit on his head a few times until he gave up, and decided to go with them.

Now, they were walking to Great Goods with Tails, Cream, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Team Chaotix. "So, Knuckles, why did you decide to go with us?" Tails asked with curiosity. The echidna was happy, and dazed off, so he practically didn't care about being there, but Tails could only question it.

Knuckles looked down at the young fox. "Truth?" He asked. Tails nodded. Everyone turned to Knuckles, anxiously, even Shadow was listening in to see what reasons he could possibly have. Knuckles let out a sigh, put his arms behind his head, a smile kept firm across his face. "It's because I made a new friend, yesterday, and I'm meeting her at Great Goods, with her sister. She was hoping she could meet you guys, so I figured why not." He replied.

Vector was chuckling. "Knuckles got a girlfriend." He teased.

"I DO NOT!" He yelled at Vector, releasing a growl under his breath. There goes the good mood.

"You so do, I can't wait to meet her! She probably dressed up, and everything. Maybe a luscious skirt, or a frilly pink dre-" Vector suddenly found himself meeting the sidewalk as a rock bashed into his head.

Everyone looked forward. Right there was Rough, wearing a long sleeved, blue dress shirt, black skinnies, and brown combat boots with her regular pair of gloves. She was wiping the dust from the dirt off her hands, while glaring down at the crocodile. "Man, I hate bastards like him!" She muttered, angrily, trying not to explode. She cleared her throat, before looking at Knuckles. "Hey, Knuckles!" She greeted.

"Hey, Rough!" He returned the greeting, pounding his fist against hers. They chuckled. "Guys, this is my friend, Rough Blackout! She's new in town." He introduced her.

"Hey! What's up?" She said, smiling. Everyone could have sworn they were looking in a mirror when they saw the smiling duo.

Espio walked around Vector, before making his way to Rough. "Excuse Vector! He always jumps to conclusions like that." He claimed.

"I hope he doesn't do that with my sister. She'll kill him!" Rough commented with a smirk on her face.

He chuckled nervously. "Right. Um, I'm Espio!" He introduced, holding out his hand. Rough shook it with a strong grip, nearly making Espio cry out in pain, but still wincing at the tight grip. They chuckled at Espio, who was gripping his, thought to be now, bruised hand. "I see why you're called Rough!" He commented.

The two friends chuckled. "Don't sound so surprised! I couldn't even pin him, and we both put on a good fight." She commented. Knuckles was still chuckling while the others gave him stares of disbelief and shock; even Shadow was a bit baffled.

"You two fought each other?" Rouge asked.

"Right at the gym. Some guy named Mighty owned it. We were both lucky just to hit the other!" Rough answered. They stared in total shock; everyone knew how hard it was for Knuckles to miss, so they figured the girl was a pretty good fighter.

Knuckles turned towards her. "So, where's your older sister, anyways? You said she'd be here, when I called." Now, of course, Vector was getting a hoot out of it, but Knuckles stopped him with another rock.

"My sis? Oh, yeah, she'll be here soon!" Rough answered. They were about to start walking again, until things just felt a little colder. They stopped, abruptly, preparing for anything. "Relax! It's just my sister!" Rough told them. They looked around until Rough pointed straight ahead.

Further on, they saw a ghastly looking swerve of shadowy energy rush straight towards them. Rough walked forward a few steps, and waited patiently for the rouse to stop. It stopped in front of her by a few feet, and faded away.

In its place was a female hedgehog, with night blue eyes, and what seemed to be, very dark purple fur. She was wearing a white tank top with a black broken heart on it for decor. Her jeans wear ripped up the pant legs, and her dark green trench coat shimmered with its leather shim. Her boots shined black, and her gloves struck out white. The girl indeed looked threatening, and she was ready for about anything, and they could easily tell, since they all could see her glare meant: 'Mess with me, and you die!' All but Shadow, and Rough were even slightly phased by this.

"Hey sis!" Rough called over to the very creepy hedgehog.

"That's her sister?" Rouge muttered.

"That's a girl?" Sonic mumbled.

Knuckles shook off most of his shock, and stunned expression. "You were right! I wouldn't believe you two were related, and I kinda don't." He admitted, his voice only slightly shaken.

"Can't say I didn't warn ya." Rough replied with a shrug. The supposedly-female hedgehog advanced towards Rough, slowly; her arms crossed, and her face only carrying one expression: annoyance. "You met up with someone on the way here?"

"Yes!" She answered dully.

"Tried being sweet?"

"Hn!" She grunted out.

"You give him a good talkin' to?" The older sister smirked alongside her sister, and they let out a few chuckles.

"As I always do!" She replied, happily, cracking her knuckles. Everyone there was officially spooked by the two, except for the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow stepped forward, arms crossed, and a smirk firmly placed upon his face. "It's not everyday you see the same bitch two days in a row!" He spoke up. They all turned to him, including the sisters.

She was both smirking, and somewhat glaring at him. "Shadow, I recall." She proclaimed. He nodded. She snickered, shaking her head. "It's not everyday you see the same bastard, either!" She commented.

Shadow only snickered. "Too true, Phase!" He replied. The two smirked at each other, a challenge clearly seen in the midst of it all.

"Well!" Knuckles said, after a long glaring contest, catching their attention. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Knuckles!" He introduced, holding out his hand.

Phase looked at the hand, then Knuckles himself, a look of suspicion. She looked past him, and at her sister, pointing a finger at him. Rough nodded at her. Phase chuckled, nervously. "Knuckles the echidna?" She questioned. He nodded. She grabbed the hand, however, instead of shaking it, she had flipped the echidna, bringing his face to the sidewalk, pinning him down. She brought herself closer to his ears (wherever they r), and began to speak to him in a whisper. "Understand one thing, just one thing! If anything happens that's out of bounds with my sister, how I should put it, then you will find yourself to be a very dead echidna. Got it?" She questioned.

Knuckles, slightly hurting from the grip simply nodded against the pavement; very painfully, if I may add. Phase, feeling satisfied, let him go, and stood up, turning to the others who were chuckling. "You're no different!" She threatened, walking off.

Rough, feeling very awkward, slowly picked up the echidna, and began to look over for any damage. Besides some minor scratches from the landing, and his action, it wasn't bad. "Don't feel bad, it takes awhile for her to trust much of anybody." She explained.

_"Oh joy..."_ He thought as they followed the sister.

* * *

sry for the long wait! hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
